Overbearing thoughts
by DixonVixen93
Summary: Bennett thought fic. Aftermath of "The Left Hand," best friends sometimes don't last forever.


**Hey everyone! It's been forever since I wrote for this fandom, but I am back!**

**This purely a Bennett thought fic. I hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own Dollhouse.**

_Best friends sometimes don't last forever…_

Bennett Halverson was never one to forget. She was a likeable person- she'd like to think anyway. Friendly, sweet, and caring, were just some little adjectives she described herself as. She also had an independent attitude about herself that kept others from wanting to talk to a quiet girl. Through high-school she had a few close friends- but others would just talk to her to get a good laugh about it later.

This bothered her a little, but she always kept her head up and focused on her school work. When she got into Tucson Tech, she didn't have any friends at first. This didn't bother the brunette much, she wanted to get in and out without any complications.

Then she met Caroline. Ambitious. Free-spirited- Caroline Farrell. The girl that Bennett thought she could trust. Caroline came around with seemingly open arms; only to shut them when she had her way. Bennett figured she had a best friend… best friends are supposed to last forever. Now she has a permanent reminded of her _best friend._

Every time she looks in the mirror and sees the black sling that held up her dead-arm, she has a flashback of the day she lost her best friend.

She had never felt so alone in her life. Caroline left her after she promised her she "had her back". How could she do that? Bennett tried to get through the mental trauma of it all.

She thought that she was finally getting better with facing the facts. Until the LA Dollhouse active named "Echo" ended up in her lab. Bennett thought this was sweet revenge, but one not to be taken lightly.

The programmer wanted her to know that pain she felt. She wanted Caroline to pay for the physiological and physical damage she had left on her.

For years- and sometimes even to this day- she would get called names at the local grocery store, or she would catch some rude people staring at her arm. Staring like she was some useless- ugly creature that should be buried alive for all intensive purposes.

Caroline could never feel that. She would never feel like people thought she was anything less than drop-dead-gorgeous.

Caroline never knew how it felt to have the only real friend she thought she had leave her for dead. Never had Caroline known what kind of an impact she left on Bennett's life before hand. She was the friend that everyone would want to have- the one that makes you laugh till you cry- the one that will stay up late with you as they listened to you go on about the smallest details in life.

Only, she did that just to get her inside of Rossum's building. What could or did happen to Bennett- she felt like Caroline cared less about it.

Maybe if she had better judgment, the facts about the situation would have told Bennett that something was terribly wrong.

Maybe she could have gotten away. Now she will never know.

The point that she activated Perrin's sleeper, she had hoped that this would take care of all of her problems, Caroline would be dead and she would feel better.

Only, Topher Brink had ruined it. She was so close of ridding the worlds of Caroline Farrell forever. That goes to show you that a person can never let their guard down, Bennett never thought Caroline's personality would ink through the doll and affect everything else around.

He had hit her in order to save Echo. Bennett never had any luck with love life, but she thought Topher was different.

She felt like he didn't want to go that far, but you really never can judge a person, can you?

Now here Bennett is, alone, angry, and yes even a bit sad. Caroline wins again, just like she always will.

Maybe one day she can get over this. Maybe one day it won't hurt so much. As for now, Bennett just wants to get on with her life, things happen that is out of our control…why she couldn't tell you, but really who is to explain half the things that happen anymore.

That is what happens when you work in the world of indulgences.

**Kay guys, that's it for this time, please review! I'm not too rusty with Dollhouse am I?**


End file.
